Severely
by crownprc
Summary: Ia tahu bagaimana mengontrol dirinya sehingga ia bisa menjalani kehidupan dengan sempurna. Gagal tak pernah menjadi pilihannya. Jadi ia tak pandai menyiapkan pikiran dan perasaannya untuk itu.


**Severely**

黒子のバスケ © Fujimaki Tadaoshi

Pairing : Shuzo Nijimura/Seijuro Akashi

Length : 2450words

Genre : romance, drama, hurt/comfort

Warning : typo, thick possibility ooc,

Summary : Ia tahu bagaimana mengontrol dirinya sehingga ia bisa menjalani kehidupan dengan sempurna. Gagal tak pernah menjadi pilihannya. Jadi ia tak pandai menyiapkan pikiran dan perasaannya untuk itu.

a/n : Actually, I never read nijixaka so I dunno if this works or nah. I just send my love for alenta93 so forgive me. I kinda struggle at this genre. Anywayy~ Enjoy your reading, guys!

.

.

.

Seijuro Akashi terbaring di sofa menatap kosong langit-langit di ruang kerjanya. Entah sudah berapa lama ia terbaring di sana setelah pulang dari jamuan makan malam dengan klien bisnisnya. Ia merasa ususnya melilit, memprotes karena masih tak cukup terisi. Nafsu makannya menghilang akhir-akhir ini. Kapan terakhir ia makan dengan layak? Sepertinya inderanya untuk mengenali waktu menjadi tumpul.

Mungkin bukan hanya itu, tubuhnya pun juga sudah mati rasa. Sehari penuh ia mengunci diri di ruang kerjanya. Merancang rencana bisnis untuk perusahaan keluarga yang akan menjadi tanggung jawabnya nanti. Melakukan perjalanan bisnis ke sana kemari. Seijuro melakukan apa saja untuk membuat pikirannya sibuk. Ia lelah, tentu saja. Ia lelah menyunggingkan senyuman. Lelah membohongi dirinya sendiri bahwa ia sedang baik-baik saja saat rasa sakit memburunya kapan pun ia diam.

Anak tunggal keluarga Akashi itu tumbuh untuk memenuhi harapan dan ideal yang keluarganya wariskan turun temurun. Ia tahu bagaimana mengontrol dirinya sehingga ia bisa menjalani kehidupan dengan sempurna. Gagal tak pernah menjadi pilihannya. Jadi ia tak pandai menyiapkan pikiran dan perasaannya untuk itu. Untuk hal ini, ia tak membantah.

Pernah ia membaca salah satu buku di antara deretan yang berjajar rapi di perpustakaan pribadinya : cara untuk mengatasi kegagalan. Di sana tertulis untuk mengatasi kegagalan dengan berpikir positif, motivasi diri bahwa kegagalan adalah keberhasilan yang tertunda atau semacamnya. Ia bisa merangkai kata-kata itu dalam otaknya, mencerna dengan logikanya. Tetapi perasaannya gagal mempraktekkannya. Sekali lagi ia gagal.

Ia mendapat nilai sempurna dalam semua bidang pelajaran karena ia lahir untuk menjadi terbaik dalam segala bidang. Kemenangan demi kemenangan dalam tiap pertandingan yang diikutinya karena menang adalah harga mati baginya. Seijuro Akashi adalah penciptaan arti mutlak itu sendiri.

Karena itu ia terlalu tinggi. Ia terlalu jauh di atas. Sampai terlalu sakit saat jatuh.

.

Saat Seijuro Akashi keluar dari kantornya sore itu, ia tidak menemukan mobilnya terparkir di depan gedung seperti seharusnya untuk bersiap mengantarnya pulang. Ia baru akan menghubungi supirnya ketika sosok yang familiar keluar dari mobil dan melambai ringan padanya. Hal kecil yang dapat menarik ujung bibirnya ke atas secara spontan.

"Sudah kupastikan kau tak punya urusan setelah ini," kata pria bersurai hitam itu saat Seijuro menghampirinya. "Kuharap kau cukup lapar untuk makan malam lebih awal."

"Apa aku boleh menolak undangan mendadak ini?" tanya Seijuro, meski sama sekali tak berniat melakukannya.

"Tidak," sahut Shuzo Nijimura cepat. "Karena aku juga mengharapkan satu atau dua ciuman selamat datang yang hangat saat kau memutuskan masuk," ujarnya dengan tak sabar membuka pintu mobil untuk dirinya sendiri. Memang masih awal untuk mengeluh tentang cuaca dingin, ia tahu. Ini masih pertengahan Desember. Musim dingin di Kyoto juga cenderung lebih hangat _._ Dan meski ia mengalami musim dingin seumur hidupnya baik di Jepang atau Amerika, ia masih tak menyukainya.

"Kau terlalu cepat berharap untuk hadiah natalmu, Shuzo _-san_."

"Kau lebih baik dari natal. Jadi kau hanya perlu masuk dan memberiku keduanya."

Seijuro mengangkat bahu menanggapi pernyataan terakhir itu. Lalu mengikuti mantan kakak kelasnya masuk dalam mobil. "Kapan kau sampai? Kenapa tak memberi kabar? Kau semakin jarang memberi kabar."

"Kemarin. Ada beberapa urusan di kantor pusat, dan aku ingin memberimu kejutan," Shuzo menjawab begitu saja sambil melajukan mobilnya kembali menembus jalanan. Tak peduli seberapa jauh jarak yang telah ia tempuh dari Tokyo untuk menemui Seijuro.

"Dengan men _culik_ ku sepulang kerja?"

Shuzo menaikkan satu alisnya. "Dengan men _jemput_ mu sepulang kerja," koreksinya. "Kau tak bisa menyebutku menculik ketika aku hanya membawa pergi kekasihku sendiri."

Seijuro mengangguk, membenarkan sebagian pernyataan itu. "Tetapi lebih baik menelepon dulu. Mungkin saja aku terpaksa menolak karena urusan bisnis," ia menyarankan. Bukannya tak suka, hanya saja, bisa dikatakan 'kejutan' tidak cocok dengannya. Prediksi dan antisipasi adalah gerigi yang bergerak di otak Seijuro sepanjang waktu. Meski terkadang kejutan kecil bisa menjelma semanis ini.

"Aku akan menunggu, kalau begitu."

"Kau bisa menemuiku kapan pun kalau kau memberi kabar terlebih dahulu, Shuzo _-san_."

"Aku harus menemuimu hari ini."

"Apa yang membuatmu begitu bersikeras?" tanya Seijuro dengan nada yang sedikit jengkel.

Seolah mengabaikan itu, Shuzo tiba-tiba mengulurkan tangannya ke belakang seperti sedang mencari sesuatu di sana. "Hei, Seijuro, kau bisa membantuku sedikit di sini?" pintanya terlihat kesulitan membagi konsentrasi ke jalanan.

Karena Seijuro tak melihat apapun di kursi belakang, jadi ia memiringkan tubuhnya ke samping agar mendapat akses lebih baik. "Aku tak menemukan apapun." Ia memandang supir tampan itu dengan bingung.

"Karena aku merindukan ini," balas Shuzo seraya menghapus jarak antar keduanya. Mencuri ciuman dari pemilik mulut pintar yang sedang kesal itu. Selalu menyenangkan sedikit membantah adik kelasnya itu. Menarik keluar sisi lain Seijuro Akashi yang tak bisa ditunjukkan pada orang lain selain dirinya.

Manik merah Seijuro membesar seiring dengan jantungnya yang berdetak lebih cepat. "Jalan..." ia mengingatkan dengan frase yang tak tuntas di antara desau nafasnya. Ia tak mendorong atau melakukan perlawanan untuk mendukung peringatannya. Ia hanya ingin menikmati sensasi itu setelah sekian lama mereka tak bertemu.

Untungnya, Shuzo mendapat kembali akal sehatnya. Pandangannya kembali ke jalanan dalam waktu singkat yang diperlambat. Pun dengan jalan pikirannya. Menegaskan kembali tujuannya bertemu Seijuro malam itu. Perpaduan tekstur lembut dan rasa manis bibir Seijuro tak seharusnya masih begitu menggodanya.

"Ada yang membebani pikiranmu, Shuzo _-san_ ," Seijuro menyuarakan pikirannya. Selama dua tahun ia menjalani hubungan dengan Shuzo, tentu saja ia tahu sisi lain dari mantan kapten tim basketnya yang penuh tanggung jawab dan disegani seluruh anggota tim. Walau pria itu cenderung bersikap impulsif dan tak menahan diri, tetapi terburu-buru dan mengambil tindakan berisiko lain cerita.

"Hanya sedikit lelah," jawabnya singkat. Shuzo tak melanjutkan alasannya lebihdan mengalihkan pada topik lain. Mengejar kabar masing-masing selama beberapa waktu terlewatkan. Ia juga menyelipkan pertanyaan yang menjurus pada hadiah yang diinginkan Seijuro untuk ulang tahunnya beberapa hari lagi. Yang mungkin, untuk kesekian kalinya, gagal mereka rayakan bersama.

"Harusnya kau beristirahat daripada menemuiku hari ini."

"Ada hal yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu. Setelah makan malam."

"Apa bedanya jika kau mengatakannya sekarang?" Ia mengambil nafas dalam dan mengeluarkannya perlahan. Ia merasakan sesuatu yang aneh di dadanya. Berdoa semoga itu bukan sebuah pertanda buruk.

"Kau harus makan."

"Aku benci ketika kau seperti menyimpan sesuatu."

"Kau tidak membenciku saat aku tak memberi kabar atau membalas pesanmu?"

"Tidak. Kau punya alasan untuk itu."

Seijuro tak akan mempermasalahkan fakta bahwa mereka berada di belahan bumi yang berseberangan berakibat pada komunikasi mereka. Kecanggihan teknologi mampu menghapus ribuan kilometer jarak antara mereka dalam sekejap. Beragam transportasi bisa mengantar mereka menemui satu sama lain, seperti yang mereka lakukan sering kali. Dan kepercayaan ada untuk menjembatani keduanya. Mereka mampu menanganinya selama ini.

Atau mungkin begitu yang ia pikirkan. Ia menyadari frekuensi itu semakin menurun akhir-akhir ini. Ia tak menuntut banyak dari kekasihnya itu. Setidaknya sekali dalam sehari itu sudah cukup. Pesan singkat yang mengabarkan kondisinya hari itu. Bukannya tidak ada kontak selama berhari-hari. Ia tahu Shuzo Nijimura baik-baik saja di sana. Yang mungkin ia tidak tahu, tak ingin ia duga, masihkah pria itu peduli bahwa Seijuro peduli.

"Kau berhak melampiaskan kemarahanmu padaku ketika aku melewatkan panggilan yang telah kita janjikan atau pesan tiap hari."

"Sudah kukatakan, itu tidak masalah. Lagi pula itu bukan pilihan bijak. Kita berdua sibuk jadi ini wajar," tutur Seijuro menoleh pada Shuzo. "Kenapa kau tiba-tiba membahas ini?"

"Kau tidak perlu menahan dirimu untuk itu."

Seijuro mengerutkan dahi. "Lalu, apa kau ingin coba memulai pertengkaran sekarang? Lebih baik jangan. Aku tidak melakukan drama macam itu. Kita bisa merundingkan baik-baik semuanya."

"Ya, itulah yang kita lakukan saat ini," sahut Shuzo, tidak tahu pasti hal mana yang sebenarnya ia rujuk. "Mungkin aku hanya membuat alasan tak pernah menghubungimu akhir-akhir ini. Kau tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya mungkin terjadi denganku."

"Tentu saja aku tidak tahu. Kau tidak mengatakannya padaku," Seijuro meninggikan suaranya, mulai tersulut dengan percikan api yang dilemparkan padanya. Ia memberi jeda. Menghela nafas untuk menemukan ketenangan dalam suaranya sendiri. "Aku percaya padamu sepanjang waktu. Aku menunggumu memberiku sedikit kabar. Tentang apapun yang ingin kau bagi denganku. Kau yang membuatku tak tahu apa pun tentangmu." Demi Tuhan, Seijuro tidak ingin membahas ini.

Shuzo diam. Ia mengakui semua itu benar adanya. Ia mencengkram stang kemudi mobilnya erat, kemudian menginjak pedas gasnya. "Ini tidak berjalan untuk kita. Kita seperti berjalan di tempat."

"Itu yang kau rasakan. Aku tidak."

"Tepat," sahut Shuzo cepat. "Kita tidak merasakan hal yang sama. Hubungan ini berjalan timpang."

"Itu bukan berarti ini hancur. Kita masih bisa memperbaiki semua omong kosong ini."

"Apa kau pikir ini bisa berjalan setelah mengetahui semua yang sebenarnya terjadi? Kau tahu ini tak akan berjalan dari awal." Shuzo yakin bisa melakukan ini. Ia sudah memikirkan segala kemungkinan yang akan dihadapinya sebelum berangkat dari Amerika. Namun, merasakan keberadaan orang yang ada terbiasa mengisi harinya, membuat semuanya terasa berat. Ia sering kali bertanya pada dirinya sendiri benarkah ia tak lagi mencintai pemuda itu. Mungkin ia hanya sedang berada di titik jenuh dan lelah atas segala rutinitasnya sendiri. Ia butuh rutinitas baru yang tak mengikat. Karena itu memutuskan melepas hal itu satu per satu, juga termasuk Seijuro. "Seharusnya kita tidak berada dalam hubungan ini."

Kalimat itu menggaung keras di telinga Seijuro. Menghancurkan kenangan manis yang mereka buat dan miliki bersama dalam kepalanya. Ia pikir Shuzo tidak akan pernah mengatakan itu. Mereka memiliki banyak kesamaan sehingga begitu mudah bagi keduanya mengerti satu sama lain. Ia tak pernah merasakan sebuah keharmonisan itu bersama orang lain. Seorang yang mampu membimbingnya dan sekaligus menegurnya saat ia berbuat salah. Seseorang yang ia biarkan berada satu tingkat di atasnya. Yang kemudian, saat ini, sedang mencoba melempar Seijuro ke bawah. "Aku cukup yakin kita saling mencintai," gumamnya.

Kalimat itu membuar ujung bibir Shuzo tersimpul. "Kau tak pernah mengatakannya sebelumnya. Menyenangkan akhirnya aku tahu kau merasakan hal yang sama," ujarnya. "Kau tahu, ada kalanya aku meragukan hal itu. Yah, aku yakin tindakan memang lebih berarti dibanding ucapan. Dan kau berbuat banyak untuk kita. Entah dengan dasar kewajiban atau kau memang mencintaiku."

Semua kemungkinan bisa terjadi. Seperti halnya Seijuro yang berkewajiban mengikuti tuntutan keluarganya. Mungkin saja yang ia lakukan selama ini hanya karena merasa harus melakukan hal untuk ikatan mereka, bukan demi kepuasan pribadinya. Begitulah yang ingin Shuzo percayai sebagai dalih. Tak perlu menggali jauh dalam hatinya untuk tahu ia sedang berbohong. Ia bisa merasakan Seijuro mencintainya dengan sekali melihat ke mata itu. Ia hanya ingin ini cepat berakhir. Sungguh, akan lebih mudah jika Seijuro membencinya dan tak ingin lagi melihatnya.

Mobil itu berjalan lambat kemudian berhenti. Mereka telah sampai di manapun tujuan Shuzo ingin membawa Seijuro sedari awal.

"Katakan padaku ini hanya gurauan. Kau tahu aku tak punya selera humor yang bagus." Kata Seijuro akhirnya menemukan suaranya, setelah berhasil menguasai dirinya. Ia menoleh pada Shuzo. Mencari tahu langsung arti semua ini dari 'kejutan' yang ingin diberikan Shuzo untuknya. Menantang mata mereka beradu, supaya ia bisa mendapat jawabannya dari manik gelap itu.

"Ini bukan gurauan atau semacamnya." Shuzo memandang lurus mata Seijuro.

Seijuro memutus koneksi itu lebih dulu. Ia sudah mendapatkan jawabannya. Ia menunduk, mengalihkan perhatiannya pada hal lain. "Ada yang salah di kepalamu. Mungkin kau lelah karena perjalanan jauh," ujarnya sambil melepas sabuk pengamannya.

"Tidak ada yang salah, Seijuro. Aku sepenuhnya waras."

"Ya, kau tidak waras," Seijuro menyentak. Lalu menambahkan, "Sesuatu menutupi akal sehatmu, membuatmu mati rasa, dan itulah yang membuatmu tidak menyadari bahwa perkataanmu melukaiku."

Dan begitulah yang terlihat dari tatapan yang diberikan Seijuro pada Shuzo. "Aku minta maaf."

"Jangan meminta. Kau tahu akan tak menerima permintaan maafmu. Hubungi aku kalau kau sudah mendapatkan akal sehatmu kembali." Itu kata terakhir yang sempat diucapkan Seijuro sebelum keluar membaur ke jalanan. Berjalan entah ke mana sebelum taksi membawanya pergi dari orang yang tak lagi menginginkannya.

"Sial." Shuzo mengumpat pada dirinya sendiri setelah melihat kepala merah itu menghilang. Setidaknya ia ingin melihatnya makan lebih dulu. Atau setidaknya bertanggung jawab membawa Seijuro pulang ke rumah dengan selamat. Ia membenturkan kepalanya di setir mobilnya. Kejadian itu terulang di kepalanya, sampai diakhir ia menemukan dua kesimpulan. Yang pertama, ia memang pecundang yang tak pantas memiliki Seijuro. Yang terakhir, hanya satu hal yang membuatnya menyukai musim dingin, dan itu masih akan bernama Seijuro Akashi.

.

Seijuro menoleh ke arah pintu ruang kerjanya yang diketuk pelayannya pelan. Ia menarik tubuhnya untuk duduk setelah memberi izin untuk masuk. "Aku ingat tidak memintamu membawakan teh lagi," ujarnya saat pelayan kepercayaannya itu meletakkan teh dan kudapan di mejanya.

Pelayan itu tersenyum, "Teh Anda sudah dingin di sana. Jadi saya mengantarkan yang baru, Tuan Muda." Ia menunjuk teh di meja kerja Seijuro yang belum tersentuh sama sekali.

"Terima kasih, Tanaka _-san_." Segera surai merah itu menyesap teh itu. Matanya melirik beberapa buah _taiyaki_ (kue manis berbentuk ikan) di sana, "Kau tahu aku tidak makan makanan manis."

"Maafkan jika saya lancang, Tuan Muda, tetapi sebaiknya Anda sedikit memberi kalori pada tubuh Anda," tutur sang pelayan. Bertahun-tahun melayani Akashi muda, ia tahu berat badan pemuda itu berkurang karena selalu kehilangan selera makan saat banyak pikiran.

"Baiklah, aku akan memakannya nanti. Kau boleh pergi." Seijuro meletakkan tehnya kembali, tak berniat menyentuh kudapan itu. Ia hanya ingin sendirian saat ini.

Tanaka tahu sudah kewajibannya menjaga kesehatan penerus keluarga Akashi. Terlebih, ia juga mendapat permintaan khusus untuk memastikan Seijuro makan dengan teratur. "Saya akan pergi setelah Anda makan setidaknya satu buah."

Seijuro mendongak, tak biasanya pelayan senior itu cukup keras kepala menyuruhnya makan. Ia tahu ada yang mencurigakan, namun tak menemukan apapun di wajah tenang pria itu. Bukan pilihan bijak jika ia menolak dan bertingkah layaknya bocah ingusan, jadi ia mengambil satu buah dan menggigitnya dalam diam. Ia merasa familiar dengan rasa itu. _Taiyaki_ itu dingin, dan itu malah meyakinkannya pada satu hal. "Dia baru saja dari sini?"

"Jika yang Anda maksudkan pengantar _taiyaki_ itu, ya, dan dia pergi setelah saya menerimanya," jawab Tanaka.

"Kau tahu siapa yang ku maksud," tukas Seijuro. Ia yakin itu adalah _taiyaki_ dari kedai di sekitar SMP Teiko. Makanan manis yang biasa dijejalkan kapten tim basketnya untuk memberinya kalori sepulang latihan. Jika Shuzo datang ke rumahnya seharusnya ia menghubunginya. Begitu sulitkah bagi Shuzo untuk melakukannya.

Dengan tetap menjaga ekspresinya yang netral, ia menjawab, "Saya takut tidak tahu yang Anda maksud, karena saya memesannya langsung dari kedai baru di seberang stasiun." Setelah itu ia meminta izin untuk undur diri.

Seijuro membanting kepalanya pada bantalan sofa. Ia masih mengingkari kenyataan hubungannya dengan Shuzo Nijimura telah benar-benar berakhir. Merutuk dirinya yang mulai berkhayal tentang Shuzo datang padanya dan mengatakan waktu itu adalah gurauan. Pertengkaran bodoh yang tersulut karena kebosanan semata. Seijuro tak peduli hatinya masih ngilu mengingat kata-kata yang dilontarkan padanya. Atau perasaan yang hancur ketika mata gelap itu menegaskan telah selesai dengannya.

Lahir dari keluarga berada, Seijuro tak pernah kekurangan apapun selama hidupnya. Ia tak pernah benar-benar meminta sesuatu untuk dirinya sendiri. Mungkin itu karena ia sendiri tak tahu apa yang diinginkannya. Namun saat ia tahu, sudah terlambat untuk tahu bagaimana cara meminta dengan benar.

Seijuro tak pernah mengira ia akan jatuh hati sedalam ini pada seseorang. Ia merindukan Shuzo. Ia menginginkan pria itu akan ada di sampingnya, menggenggam erat tangannya sambil membisikkan kata cinta seperti dulu. Entah kapan ia akan mulai terbiasa dengan ruang kosong di hatinya itu.

.

.

-fin-

.

.

a/n : mungkin feel ilang di tengah. Gomen.


End file.
